La Winchestaddict
by Shadows1399
Summary: Un Archange qui s'ennuie, un Sam Winchester qui boit et une chambre d'hôtel. Pas de saison particulière, par contre spoiler sur la véritable identité de l'Embrouilleur. Un peu de Sabriel et de Destiel en fond.


**Voilà un petit OS basé sur le couple SAM/Gabriel.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage d'ailleurs ^^), je n'écris que l'histoire.  
J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, au moins assez pour que vous la lisiez jusqu'au bout...  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
Bonne lecture!  
(Je pense peut-être faire une suite ^^)  
**

**Os Sambriel. La Winchestadicct**

On peut penser que la vie de l'Archange Gabriel était mouvementée, entouré d'embrouilles, de filles et de friandises. En fait c'était le cas, c'était... Car depuis peu sa vie était calme, trop calme à son goût.  
Le Trickster avait attrapé une sorte de dépendance que beaucoup de créatures et de démons avaient également attrapés, Gabriel avait lui-même nommé cette « anomalie » d'un nom qu'il avait trouvé de manière naturelle tant cela lui semblait logique.  
Une addiction toute simple qui consistait à n'être satisfait qu'après avoir emmerdé l'un des deux frères et parfois même les deux.  
Il avait appelé cette dépendance : **« La Winchestaddict. »**

* * *

Sam Winchester était quelqu'un de coléreux et de plutôt impulsif, il le savait et faisait tout pour y remédier mais comment pouvait-il garder son calme tandis que son frère était parti chasser des démons avec son nouveau « meilleur ami », un Ange nommé Castiel.  
En temps normal il aurait été ravi de se débarrasser de son frère pour une soirée, mais c'était les circonstances qui le mettaient dans une rage folle.  
Depuis qu'il avait était sevré et ne buvait plus de sang de démon son frère l'éloignait de tous démons.  
D'un côté il savait qu'il devait être heureux, après tout il valait mieux que Dean agisse comme ça à son encontre plutôt qu'il l'ignore et décide d'abandonner.  
Malgré tout Sam sentait son sang bouillir et monter en lui une colère sourde et inutile.  
En fait après réflexions, il était vraiment heureux que personne ne soit là, sinon il aurait fait ou dit quelque chose d'idiot.  
Il allait passer sa soirée à faire des recherches sur de possibles « affaires » en évitant de trop boire... Où au contraire boire jusqu'à tomber telle une loque sur le lit où il dormait depuis plusieurs jours.

Enfin à partir du moment où on considérait qu'un matelas miteux dans une chambre d'hôtel remplie de moisissures et parfois même de substances qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à déterminer pouvait faire office de lit.  
Abandonnant quelques secondes son ordinateur, Sam allait se prendre une bière et retournait s'assoir.  
_La soirée va être longue..._ Songeait-il.

* * *

Gabriel était debout tordant doucement ses lèvres l'air concentré. En fait il était en train de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'à présent. Sans lâcher sa cible des yeux, l'Archange sortit un bonbon de sa poche, le déballait et le gobait d'un coup.

_**Flash Back :  
**_  
Après un temps interminable d'ennui pour le Trickster, ce qui signifie quelques minutes pour nous, il décidait de rendre visite aux Winchester. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les trouver par un moyen conventionnel à cause du codage énochien gravé sur leurs côtes par son charmant petit frère mais il décidait de ne pas abandonner, de faire d'immenses recherches pour les trouver et cela peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, des heures, des semaines, des années...

Finalement au bout de dix minutes, Gabriel décidait d'appeler son petit frère.

**« Oui ? » **  
Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la voix de son frère était toujours la même, d'un ton solennel et imperturbable. Il entendit Dean demander qui l'appelait à cette heure-là ce qui agrandit le sourire de l'Archange.  
**« Bonjour p'tit frère ! »  
« Gabriel. » **  
La voix de Castiel n'avait toujours pas changé, après tout Castiel n'était pas seulement un Ange du Seigneur, il était également un soldat du Seigneur et bien qu'il aimait être appelé Embrouilleur, il restait un Archange, donc hiérarchiquement plus haut placé que Castiel. Mais s'il avait fui le Paradis...  
**« Qu'est-ce qui te veut ce con ? Passes-le moi que je lui... » **  
Gabriel n'entendit pas la suite, il était parti dans un rire joyeux et franc.  
**« Hey Gabriel qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **»  
**« Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai décidé de vous rendre une petite visite, mais il y a un petit problème... Le codage sur vos côtes, donc si tu pouvais me dire où vous vous trouvez ça m'arrangerait. » **

Il eut un silence qui durait quelques minutes, le temps pour le Trickster de prendre un paquet de bonbon et d'en manger une bonne partie.  
**« Il...Il est sérieux ce con ? » **  
Gabriel ne répondit pas, après tout cette question n'était pas pour lui.  
**« Que veux-tu dire ? » **  
Castiel comme à son habitude était complètement à l'Ouest.  
**« L'Archange Gabriel nous demande de l'aide pour qu'il puisse venir nous embrouiller... Rien ne te choque ?! »**  
L'Archange souriait face au ton ironique qu'arborait l'ainé Winchester.

**« Plus rien ne me choque venant de lui. » **  
**« Mais du coup on fait quoi ? On lui dit où on est ? » **  
Prenant une nouvelle poignée de bonbons, L'Ange écoutait attentivement la suite.  
**« Si tu lui dis il va venir. » **  
La voix de Castiel sonnait comme une mise en garde.  
**« Je le sais... » **  
Gabriel avait une moue boudeuse bien que personne ne le vît, question d'habitude.  
**« Désolez de vous déranger mais...Où est le petit Samy ? »  
« Nous déranger ? »** Entendit-il.  
**« Depuis quand il s'intéresse à ce que l'on pense cet imbécile ?! »  
« Bon ce n'est pas tout mes p'tits amis mais où est le mini géant ? » **

Gabriel avalait une nouvelle poignée de bonbons sans faire attention au silence qui avait suivi sa question ni au ton tendu et effrayé qu'il avait utilisé. En fait il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et arborait toujours son sourire habituel.  
**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »** Crachait presque Dean.  
L'Archange souffla de façon exagérée avant de répondre.  
**« Que veux-tu que je te dise, tu es le préféré de Castiel... Et bien Samy est mon petit chouchou. » **  
Pour une raison que Gabriel ne comprenait pas, l'ainé des Winchester se mit à rigoler de façon apparemment sincère.  
**« Pauvre Sammy... » **  
**« Bon écoutes, soit tu me dis où se trouve ton frère pour que j'aille lui rendre une petite visite, soit je te jure que je finirais par te retrouver, je te retrouverais et je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle jusqu'à ta mort. » **

La voix de l'Archange s'était durcie, ce n'était pas vraiment contre Dean, c'était surtout parce que son paquet de bonbons était vide et qu'il avait encore faim. Cependant Dean et Castiel n'étaient pas au courant de ce détail et le changement de ton du Trickster fit frissonner le chasseur, après tout il savait que Gabriel était extrêmement puissant et qu'il était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

**« Sam...Sam est à l'hôtel à la sortie de l'autoroute au milieu d'une vaste forêt. » **  
Souriait « courtoisement » Dean bien que le Trickster ne le vît pas.  
Gabriel allait répliquer mais son jeune frère le devançait.  
**« Comment veux-tu qu'il le retrouve comme ça ? Il ne sait même pas dans quel état on est... »  
« Tu veux vraiment livrer Samy en pâture ? » **  
L'Archange ne s'immisçait pas dans leur échange, se contentant de scruter ce qui fût un paquet de bonbons.  
**« Gabriel ne lui fera aucun mal, et tu t'es trompés l'hôtel n'est pas près d'une forêt. »  
« Et alors ? » **  
**« C'est toi qui as choisi l'hôtel tu devrais savoir où il se situe. »  
« Bon les p'tits amis on ne va pas... »  
**Essaya L'Archange qui fut royalement ignoré par le chasseur et par l'Ange.  
**  
« Je sais où il se situe, tu me prends pour un crétin ?! » **  
**« Si tu le sais, pourquoi avoir dit qu'il est au milieu d'une forêt ? »  
« Bon vous pourriez régler votre pr... »  
« C'était pour l'envoyer sur une autre piste, tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! »  
« Non, il est vrai que je ne te comprends pas toujours. » **

Gabriel soupira doucement et se décida enfin à aller jusqu'à l'un de ses placards récupérer un nouveau paquet de sucreries.  
**« Gabriel ! »** Hurlait presque Dean Winchester.  
**« Oui. »** Souris l'intéressé.  
**« On est dans la ville de Cartage, à la sortie de la ville il y a un petit hôtel avec un Indien en néon. Il est dans la chambre 62, maintenant que tu as ta réponse, disparais et ne reviens plus jamais...Compris?! »  
« Merci les amoureux. »  
**Répondit Gabriel avant de subitement raccroché.

L'Archange resta de longues minutes à son regarder son portable avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Dean et Castiel le faisaient vraiment rire, leur façon de se cacher leurs sentiments sans même se rendre compte de leurs existences.  
Après un dernier soupir d'amusement mêlé d'incompréhension, Gabriel se décidait enfin à poser le téléphone et à trouver l'hôtel.

Le Trickster se rendit donc jusqu'à cet hôtel mais resta quelques minutes devant la porte.  
Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, l'Embrouilleur se mit à avoir peur, une certaine appréhension qui lui tordait les tripes.  
Il trouvait tout un tas de raisons stupides pour ne pas rentrer dans la pièce. Il pensait à une possible femme qui prendrait du bon temps avec le mini géant, du travail qu'il faisait peut-être, du fait qu'il était peut-être en train de dormir afin de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil perdus lors d'une chasse.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Archange restait devant la chambre à attendre quelque chose, une sorte de signe qui lui dirait quoi faire.

Le signe arriva vite, un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce ce qui fit s'effacer toutes ses appréhensions. En rentra en trombe dans la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec un Sam Winchester torse nu affalé sur le sol.  
Si les yeux du cadet Winchester n'avaient pas étaient embrumés de larmes, il aurait surement rit...Seulement, voir son petit grand chouchou l'air tellement triste et désemparé lui tordait le cœur.  
C'est donc sans réfléchir que le Trickster se précipitait près du chasseur éloignant au passage les nombreuses canettes et bouteilles vides.

**« Ça va ? »** Demandait-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.  
Le chasseur tourna lentement la tête vers lui mais ne semblait pas vraiment le voir.  
**« Gabriel... »  
**Le géant essayait de se lever mais après trois essais qui ne furent pas concluants il abandonnait et se laissait retombait sur le sol.  
**« Putain j'ai des hallucinations, je n'aurai pas du boire autant... »** Se lamentait-il.

Gabriel restait sans rien dire, sans bouger. Il regardait Sam sur le sol, presque inerte et pour la première fois depuis de longs siècles, il se sentit impuissant.  
Il prit donc la décision de l'allonger dans l'un des lits ce qu'il réussit à faire après avoir réussi à lever le chasseur, à le faire tenir debout et avoir réussi à le mener jusqu'à l'un des lits.  
Une fois fait, il s'assit à ses côtés et sans même s'en rendre compte, il passait sa main lentement sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux tout en regardant dans le vide.  
Relevant les yeux vers le visage de l'humain il tomba sur deux yeux grands ouverts qui le scrutait.  
**« Désole. » **Se reprit-il enlevant sa main.  
Sam rattrapa la main et la serra.  
**« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu es mon hallucination, alors tu n'as pas le droit de partir... Tu n'as pas le droit. »** Murmurait-il en fermant les yeux.  
**« Sam... » **Fut la seule chose que Gabriel réussit à dire.  
**« Pourquoi tu penses que je suis une hallucination ? »** Murmurait-il.  
L'ainé des Winchester partit dans un rire sans joie en resserrant inconsciemment la main de l'Archange.  
**« Je ne peux pas le dire. »** Souriait-il tout en mettant l'un de ses doigts sur sa bouche comme le ferait un enfant.  
**« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'une hallucination après tout. »  
**Essayait Gabriel qui était rongé par la curiosité oubliant de ce fait l'injuste manipulation qu'il faisait sur son géant préféré.

Sam restait silencieux, étonné devant l'air si protecteur qu'arborait ce qu'il pensait être un fruit de son imagination.  
**« Je ne veux pas te le dire, je veux juste que tu restes là. »** S'entêtait-il.  
L'Archange sourit distraitement et laissa son pouce caresser la main de Samuel Winchester.  
Celui-ci lança un dernier regard vers Gabriel avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
**« Je pensais à toi. » **  
Le Trickster fronça les sourcils de manière qui était adorable et touchante pour le cadet des Winchester.  
**« Je pense toujours à toi. »** Dit-il en fermant les yeux.  
**« Vraiment ? »** Demandait Gabriel laissant un sourire illuminé son visage.  
**« Oui et ça m'énerve ! »** S'emportait Sam sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Gabriel était lumineux, depuis quelque temps il pensait beaucoup aux Winchester mais particulièrement au cadet qui pour une raison incompréhensible ne lui sortait plus de l'esprit et le troublait plus que raison.  
**« Pourquoi ? » **  
Sam ouvrit doucement les yeux et regardait l'Archange de façon perdue.  
**« Pourquoi ça t'énerve ? »** Reprit Gabriel serrant toujours la main de l'humain.

**« Parce que tu es un Ange espèce d'abruti ! Tu as essayé de tuer Dean de nombreuses fois... En faîtes, tu as tué Dean de nombreuses fois. Parce que tu tues des gens innocents, et tu es vieux, et petit ! Parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! Parce que ce n'est pas normal que je ressente ça et parce que si quelqu'un l'apprend... » **  
Commençait Sam laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, ce que pensent les autres ? » **  
Sourit l'Archange.  
Avant même que Sam puisse dire quelque chose, l'Archange se pencha sur son protégé et posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en caressant sa joue distraitement.  
**« Si tu as besoin appelle-moi et je viendrais mon mini géant. » **

Susurrait-il doucement avant de disparaître laissant le chasseur complètement perdu mais avec un sourire béat incrusté sur son visage.

En fait, Gabriel n'était pas parti, il était juste devenu invisible et regardait le plus jeune des Winchester. Il avait été pris de peur après avoir embrassé le chasseur et il c'était attendu à des représailles ou du moins à quelques insultes. Seulement le sourire de son protégé le rassura immédiatement et il sentit un poids invisible s'enlever de ses épaules. Sam s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard mais L'Archange restait silencieusement assis sur une chaise à l'observer. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le chasseur avait rejoint les bras de Morphée, il réapparût, attendit encore quelques minutes et se levait.  
_Finalement Dean et Castiel ne sont pas aussi abruti que je ne le pensais. _

Gabriel était debout tordant doucement ses lèvres l'air concentré. En fait il était en train de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'à présent. Sans lâcher sa cible des yeux, l'Archange sortit un bonbon de sa poche, le déballait et le gobait d'un coup.

* * *

Lorsque Sam Winchester se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait un mal de crâne dû à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille.  
Cependant contrairement à ses autres cuites, il ne vomissait pas, ne se plaignait pas. Il se contentait d'être perdu dans ses pensées laissant de temps à autre un sourire illuminer son visage.  
Son frère pensant que son état était uniquement dû à l'alcool le laissait et ne lui posait aucune question.  
Ce fut Sam qui engageait une discussion avec son frère après s'être assit sur son lit de fortune et avoir pris sa tête entre ses mains.  
**« J'ai faits un rêve vraiment bizarre. »  
**Murmurait-il pensant au baiser qu'il avait mentalement imaginé avec Gabriel. **  
« Ah bon, blonde ou brune ? »** Demandait l'ainé tout en rassemblant ses affaires.  
_Petit, emmerdeur avec des yeux marron aux nuances de vert.._. Pensait Sam intérieurement.

**« En fait, désole pour hier. »  
**Reprit Dean coupant court aux pensées du cadet.  
**« Comment ça ? »** Demandait Sam.  
Son frère qui était sur le point de passer la porte de la chambre s'arrêtait et lancer un regard à son frère.  
**« Hier on a eu un appel de Gabriel, du coup on lui a dit où tu étais... J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop fait chier. »  
**  
Sans attendre de réponse, Dean sortit de la chambre ne voyant pas son frère se bloquer subitement et ses joues se teindre de rouge. **  
**


End file.
